starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bas3
Images Where are you getting the images? Did you take them from the beta, or did you get them from a website? The source has to noted in the image description. - Meco (talk, ) 16:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Got them from the Beta Bas3 16:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, obviously I'm missing out since I didn't notice those at all! On a wiki note, you may wish to take some time to familiarize yourself with the wiki's before going further. - Meco (talk, ) 17:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Are these planet names coming from maps? Please name the maps they come from. Thanks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Nope they are not comming from maps. Most are comming from the loading screens (they where called loading_planetname so I could figure out the name); the other names I got from small icons in the ui; most are to small to say something about the tileset but they still contained the planet nameBas3 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to point out I hadn't seen the names in the map descriptions. Okay, I get you. But it seems the info actually is coming from maps (from the loading screens or UI, not the description). Please include those in the image descriptions. That will also help in writing those currently unfilled map articles. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok hope I have done this right; I have made clear in the description of the planet images that they come from the loading screens Bas3 03:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It's still not clear. For instance, for this image of Xil, it isn't clear for which map's loading screen it's from. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) For instance, this image comes from the Metalopolis loading screen. (I edited the image to show you what I mean.) I don't know how you know this is Korhal, though; I didn't see that in the loading screen or anywhere else. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok should be clear now will edit the rest of the images. Don't know if Metalopolis is part of Korhal; but the loading screen is called loading-korhal so I assume the planet on the picture is Korhal Bas3 04:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The planets Glad to see the images have been referenced. Where did you get the names Niflheim, Ulaan and Avernus from, and where did you find the info on Tarsonis having the Shattered City tileset? (I'm sure it's all in beta, but I'd need to reference those articles a bit more specifically.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Avernus is from another loading screen; but don't think it's linked to a map The names of those planets (Niflheim, Ulaan and some more) where used in some tiny UI icons - think they are going to be used in the editor - the icons are to small to say anything useful about them but when I checked the filenames I saw they contained the names of some planets Found some textures for the Tarsonis (contained in the texture names) tileset and they clearly resemble a ruined city Bas3 00:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you datamining? Where did you find these icons? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if there's a way to extract the data files. That would save a lot of time getting to all of the icons for abilities and upgrades, amongst other things. - Meco (talk, ) 00:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) True, but Blizzard doesn't tolerate datamining. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes think it is datamining; if it's not allowed here sorry for thatBas3 01:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Rats. Guess we shouldn't go out of our way to antagonize Blizzard. Ach, I guess I still need to get those screenshots from the replays and cut the images out manually then, sometime or another. - Meco (talk, ) 02:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC)